Haunting Ghost
/-1 . |flavor text = Is he a zombie? Is he a ghost? He refuses to be pigeonholed.}} Haunting Ghost is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He can also be obtained as a card by Haunting Zombie. He costs 2 to play and has 2 /1 . He has the Amphibious trait, and his ability gives a selected plant on the field -1 /-1 when he is played. His closest plant counterpart is . In the boss battle of the mission Beware the Bewitching Zombie, Immorticia starts with three Haunting Ghosts on the second, third, and fourth lanes. In the boss battle for the mission Haunting at Morbid Manor, Immorticia starts with three Haunting Ghosts on the second, third, and fourth lanes. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Monster Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When played:' A Plant gets -1 /-1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Uncommon Card description Is he a zombie? Is he a ghost? He refuses to be pigeonholed. Update history Update 1.4.14 * Update 1.22.12 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Colossal - Uncommon * * /-1 .}} Strategies With Haunting Ghost is a cheap way to destroy a 1-health plant before your opponent can boost it. You can also play him in the water to prevent the plant hero from easily destroying him due to his Amphibious trait. This can essentially replace Pied Piper as this zombie can choose a plant to get -1 /-1 instead of the plants in his lane. However, unlike Pied Piper, he has no synergy with other zombies as he is in the monster tribe. You can reuse his ability with Secret Agent, or if playing as , with Firefighter and Mixed-Up Gravedigger. Against Stat wise, he is very weak. Anything that can damage him will destroy him. Because of this, your opponent is most likely going to play him in the aquatic lane. Also, you will not be able to do anything about his ability either, but you can play multiple threats to force the opponent to decide which plant is the most threatening. Do not Bounce him, unless you are going to defeat the zombie hero, since your opponent can then replay this to weaken another plant again. Gallery HauntingGhostNewStat.jpg|Haunting Ghost's statistics HauntingGhostUnlocked.jpg|Haunting Ghost unlocked HauntingGhostCardImage.png|Haunting Ghost's card image Haunting Ghost Appearing2.png|Haunting Ghost being played Spoopy-0.png|Haunting Ghost activating his ability Haunting Ghost Attacking.png|Haunting Ghost attacking HauntingGhostDestroyed.png|Haunting Ghost destroyed Frozen Haunting Ghost.jpeg|Haunting Ghost frozen HauntingGhostOvershoot.png|Haunting Ghost with the Overshoot trait Thetrueterroroftheghost.jpg|Maniacal Laugh being played on Haunting Ghost HauntingGhostHealthStrength.jpg|Haunting Ghost with 2 /1 HiringaGhost.jpg|Secret Agent being played on Haunting Ghost GhostEatter.jpg|Devour being played on Haunting Ghost TakeyourvitaminsGhost.jpg|Vitamin Z being played on Haunting Ghost HowGhostsAre.jpg|Haunting Zombie shielded SNHGS.jpg|Camel Crossing being played on Haunting Ghost, Sneezing Zombie, Nurse Gargantuar, Genetic Experiment, and Synchronized Swimmer Old Haunting Ghost New Card.png|Haunting Ghost's card Haunting Ghost card entry.png|Haunting Ghost's statistics See also *Haunting Zombie Category:Amphibious cards Category:Monster cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Colossal cards Category:Colossal zombies Category:Aquatic zombies